Packaging is a large concern for many manufacturers and promoters. This general concern is particularly troublesome to those involved in the toy industry that is constantly looking for new and innovative packaging techniques to reduce waste, decrease shelf-imprint, and provide a new experience to potential consumers or collectors. For example, bulky packaging results in a reduction of inventory to available shelf space. Packaging of varying shapes and sizes likewise presents an issue with both stocking inventory and with distributing the inventory to potential consumers. Boxes are often used to create a more uniform shape; however, they are often overly bulky and create a needless waste of space. Varying shapes of toy packaging essentially prevent the cost-effective distribution of toys and other prizes through automated machines as the spacing in the machines must be large enough to accommodate the various sizes.
A need has been presented for a new means of packaging which would solve one or more of the following problems: 1) packaging which can adequately protect the contents of the packaging without adding excess bulk, thereby requiring the package to occupy superfluous shelf space in a retail market, 2) packaging which allows potential consumers the option to see the contents of the package without disturbing the contents themselves, 3) packaging which allows a consumer or collector to preserve the contents of the packaging after purchase, 4) packaging that allows a potential consumer to access the contents contained therein without materially disturbing the packaging, thereby allowing the consumer to see and display the contents without damaging the toy or prize contained therein and/or 5) packaging which will allow for a uniform distribution of the various contents capable of being contained in the packaging. A toy packaging and display device is presented through one or more embodiments herein to solve these and other issues.